Hood devices are often worn for protection in various industries, such as, the metal working industry, the chemical industry, and/or the medical industry. Hoods can be made of protective materials. For example, hoods can protect the wearer from such conditions as high temperatures, dangerous chemicals or materials, and/or a contaminated environment.
Certain types of hoods form a seal from the outside environment to protect the wearer from this environment. A sealed hood provides limited access to the inside of the hood on the wearer's head. Body heat and perspiration from the wearer can build up within the sealed hood and can cause discomfort for the wearer and even fog within the hood that limits the wearer's view outside the hood.
Sometimes, a ventilation system is incorporated into the hood to provide fresh airflow within the hood for the user and/or for cooling the user. Powering a ventilation system can be difficult as the ventilation system can require electrical cords connecting a power source to the ventilation system. The user can be limited in his/her movement by the length of the electrical cords and/or the electrical cords can tangle.
Optionally, some users may purchase two protective hoods. A first hood without a ventilation system and a second hood with a ventilation system. The purchase of two hoods can be expensive.
There is a need for an improved protective hood and fan assembly. Certain embodiments of the present invention address these and other needs.